Llamadas Del Más Allá
by Lety DeathEvans
Summary: Yuno mata a todas las personas que quieren asesinar a Yukki, pero esta gente buscar vengarse desde el más allá ¿Cómo harán el primero y la segunda para combatir a los fantasmas?
1. El Fantasma de Takao (Primera Parte)

Hola mis queridas lectoras ¿Cómo están? Bien supongo. Desde ya me identifico, soy Anto, la chica gore jajaja, mi ama escribió un fic de Mirai Nikki. Este animé fue uno de los mejores que veo hasta ahor, es toda una mezcla de géneros, ya que hay romance, shonen, acción, gore, horror, inclusive yaoi y yuri ¿Cómo voy a odiar a Yuno? ¡Jamás! Ella es la mejor (según yo) amo su personalidad yandere, su amor psicópata. Este tipo de chicas en la vida real es casi imposible encontrarlas, al menos eso pienso yo.

Bien mi jefa dice que este fic solo tendrá 11 capítulos en donde se revela una historia estupenda. Pero desde ya advierto que este fic puede tener contenido demasiado perturbador para algunas personas desde su punto de vista sensible, es decir que se incluirá gore (extremo), mucho horror y terror psicológico por lo que les recomiendo discreción.

Estupendo Anto las deja con el fic para que lo lean.

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer: Mirai NikkiFuture Diary y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su gran creador es Sakae Esuno, yo solamente escribo historias para compartirlas y así también probarme de qué tan buena escritora soy, sin más palabras que aclarar, las dejo con la siguiente lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span> Llamadas Del Más Allá: El Fantasma de Takao (primera parte)<span>**

El cuerpo de la chica yandere estaba completamente cubierto por sangre que ella misma hizo salpicar, con un hacha que ella tenía en su mano había partido en dos el cuerpo de Takao, quien tenía previsto en su diario de asesino matar a Yukki con su típico cuchillo. Los agitados suspiros de Yuno pararon de golpe cuando la peli rosa comienza a reír con característica risa macabra, usó su herramienta letal nuevamente y cortó la cabeza del tercero, comenzó a correr por el salón oscuro con la cabeza de ese asesino sin parar de dar su carcajada diabólica. Después de unos minutos ella toma la decisión de incinerar el cuerpo descuartizado, juntó los tres pedazos del cadáver descuartizado, cogió una botella con cerveza que estaba oculta en una de las bodegas del extraño recinto y comienza a echar ese alcohol en cuerpo partido en tres, luego prosiguió a encender un fósforo. Lo siguiente que se vio fue la aterradora escena del cuerpo muerto de Takao quemándose en las llamas de ese fuego.

La voz de Yuno Gasai comenzó a hacerse eco en el lugar, se oía su extraño tono psicópata.

— ¡Nadie le puede hacer daño a Yukki! ¡Nadie! ¡El que lo hace debe morir! ¡Debe morir! ¡Mataré a todos si es necesario! Pero con mi Yukki no ¡Con mi Yukki no! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

La segunda sale corriendo del lugar, cuando se alejó lo mejor posible, decide revisar su diario

_7 de Julio:_

_23:30 p.m: Takao murió._

_23:35 p.m: Ir a casa de Yukki_

_23:45 p.m: Encontrarme con Yukki._

La actitud psicópata de Yuno desapareció y fue reemplazada por la dulce y tierna. Con una sonrisa de felicidad, la peli rosa se dirigió a la casa del chico que ella amaba profundamente, nunca dejará que le hagan daño a Yukki y el que lo hace se las verá con ella pagando con la muerte. Yuno no dudaría en matar por sus sentimientos, más que claro está. Su amor psicópata y asesino era realmente incomparable. Tan linda y peligrosa a la vez, era realmente una amenaza para sus enemigos, su comportamiento anormal gobernado por la locura extrema era lo que producía miedo en los demás y hasta en el mismo Yukki.

Llegó brincando de pié en pié a la casa del chico que era el dueño de su corazón tal como lo indicó su diario de amor a las 23:45 ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Como si fuera la dueña de la casa entró así como si nada al hogar de Yukki, quien bueno, no lo sorprendió para nada ya que su diario lo había anticipado.

— ¡Yukki! — le peli rosa le sonrió con su típico carácter "amoroso"

—Ho…hola Yuno—de la nada el rostro de Yukki pasó a mostrar un poco de horror con lo que sabía—Yuno… ¿Mataste al tercero?

Ella asintió sonriendo y luego le guineo el ojo derecho, como si no tuviera ni la más remota idea de lo que hizo.

—Así es Yukki, mi diario me confirmó que él estaba dispuesto a matarte. Tú sabes que el que intente hacerte daño se las verá conmigo, más yo te había dicho que te protegeré y eso es lo que estoy haciendo Yukki, te estoy protegiendo. Solo cuido lo que más amo en este mundo y lo sabes muy bien.

Quedaron en un incómodo silencio por unos minutos. La mirada de Yukki era una muy preocupada y algo aterrorizada como siempre lo hace cuando se entera que su novia volvía a asesinar por él, sin embargo la de Yuno era una alegre con su sonrisa "inocente" que la aparentaba ser. De pronto Yuno abraza a Yukki y se le aferra demasiado ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico.

—Te amo Yukki.

El chico dueño del diario de Azar no tuvo otra opción que devolverle el abrazo y responderle con un…

—Yo también te amo Yuno, y lo sabes muy bien.

—Yukki…

— ¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre Yuno?

—Pasaré la noche aquí contigo, tu mamá aún no vuelve del viaje—le dijo la peli rosa con su dulce sonrisa, la cual hizo que el chico de los ojos azules se ponga aún más nervioso de lo que ya sus nervios lo consumían al leer en su diario que Yuno mató a Takao.

—Está bien Yuno, si eso es lo que quieres entonces quédate aquí, la chica de los ojos rosados se puso más feliz y lo abrazó más fuerte asfixiando un poco a su compañero.

—Yuno, Yuno por favor no me abraces tan fuerte.

—Oh, oh lo siento Yukki, ahora mismo voy a preparar tu cuarto para dormir—la chica lo suelta de manera rápida y se dirige a la habitación del joven para preparar lo que necesita para esa noche. Los dos decidieron que se acostarían en el piso por separado. Una vez ya todo listo, se dispusieron a dormir, el tiempo había pasado rápido que ya eran las 1:00 a.m.

Estaba todo tan tranquilo que hasta de repente el diario de Yukki vuelve a marcar otro futuro

_8 de Julio:_

_1:08 a.m: Estoy dormido._

_1:10 a.m: Recibo una llamada de Takao desde el más allá, pero no atiendo._

_1:11 am: Por no contestar, recibo un mensaje desde el inframundo._

_1:12 a.m: La puerta de mi habitación se abre violentamente._

_1:13 a.m: El fantasma de Takao intentará atacarnos a Yuno y a mí._

Yukki quedó paralizado con lo que acaba de leer en su diario del futuro, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, varias gotas de sudor se derramaban en su frente por el terrible miedo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, se levantó estrepitosamente, despertando a Yuno quien estaba algo sorprendida por lo que le pasaba a su novio, pero las dudas que la peli rosa tenía se aclararon tal como la velocidad de una estrella fugaz cuando la chica lee en su diario lo que pasaba con Yukki, levantó su mirada y lo miró asustada.

En ese momento Yukki recibe una llamada, estaba más que claro que era de Takao, el chico comenzó a transpirar aún más, la mano que sostenía su celular temblaba por completo, pero la cortó sin dudar. De pronto recibió un mensaje.

_Los voy a matar_. Eso fue lo que decía el mensaje, lo cual asustó al peli castaño de sobremanera.

— ¡Yukki! — el grito de Yuno fue rotundo, la chica se lanzó hacia él alejándolo del frente de la entrada de la recámara. De pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió de manera violenta, las paredes comenzaron a derramar sangre, las ventanas de abrieron dejando entrar a fuerte ráfagas de viento que hacían volar todo lo que incluso era pesado, comenzaron a oírse pasos que subían por las escaleras de la casa. Lo siguiente que se ve es a Yuno y a Yukki completamente atónitos contemplando el fantasma de Takao entrando a la habitación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará: <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Amo la actitud yandere de Yuno Gasai, es mi ídola xD. Muchos la odian pero yo no. Adoro su amor psicópata y asesino. Muy bien Anto se despide, en el próximo capítulo habrá más gore, eso es lo que me dijo mi meister Lety ya que es ella la que escribe. Un beso.**_

_**¿Reviews? Por favor **_


	2. El Fantasma de Takao (Segunda Parte)

Finalmente después de tanto tiempo, mi ama volvió a retomar esta historia macabra de **Mirai Nikki,** lamenta hacerlas esperar tanto, no era su intención, creo que se olvidaron de mi soy **Anto** "la chica del gore". Pero bueno, a ver, cómo quedamos, mmm cierto el fantasma de Takao entra al cuarto de Yukki y ahí…ya no se sabe más nada, bueno, bueno, en este capítulo se sabrá que sucederá con Yukki y Yuno. Nunca le grité a mi jefa pero ahora lo haré.

— ¡Lety! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en subir la historia ché? Hiciste esperar demasiado a las fans de Llamadas del Más Allá.

Oh no, me llama, le voy a contestar, no pienso poner alta voz, así que no podrán estar enteradas de lo que me dice.

_**En la línea**_

…

_**Fin de la llamada.**_

Bueno, mi querida patrona dice que dará su conferencia de prensa al último, o sea cuando termine el capítulo, ahí recién explicará el por qué. Y por cierto me amenazó con despedirme si le faltaba el respeto O_OU Naa mentira jajaja.

* * *

><p><strong>Una estrofa de una canción para el segundo capítulo de la historia:<strong>

_When I pretend__  
><em>_Everything is what I want it to be__  
><em>_I look exactly like what you had always__  
><em>_Wanted to see__  
><em>_When I pretend__  
><em>_I can forget about the criminal I am__  
><em>_Stealing second after second just 'cause__  
><em>_I know I can/But__  
><em>_I can't pretend this is the way__  
><em>_It will stay/I'm just__  
><em>_Trying to bend the truth__  
><em>_I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be__  
><em>_So I'm_

_Lying my way from you_

_**Lying from you-Linkin Park**_

* * *

><p>Bien ahora, ¡a LEER!<p>

**Declaimer: Mirai Nikki/Future Diary y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su gran creador es Sakae Esuno, yo solamente escribo historias para compartirlas y así también probarme de qué tan buena escritora soy, sin más palabras que aclarar, las dejo con la siguiente lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Llamadas Del Más Allá: El Fantasma de Takao (segunda parte)<strong>

Takao entró como un rayo de luz producto de un ruidoso trueno en el marco de la puerta del cuarto del chico de los ojos azules. El piso y las paredes estaban cubiertos en un mar rojo de sangre y se podía observar brazos flotando por algunos lados.

El espíritu maligno del tercer usuario de diario empuñó su cuchillo dispuesto a matar a Yukki, pero la peli rosa sucumbida en la locura empuja a su chico violentamente para esquivar el ataque del tercero.

—Aléjate de Yukki—Habló la yandere con su tono vocal de asesino serial, se podía notar a la perfección su locura en sus ojos monstruosos.

— ¿…Yuno…? — Preguntó el primero con su típica actitud miedosa.

Pero la dueña del usuario del amor no respondió nada, comenzó a caminar en medio de la sangre que inundaba la habitación y que ocultaba ya sus caderas para abajo con el único fin de encontrar su bolso donde se encontraban sus herramientas asesinas. Sacó una cuchilla y se posicionó para atacar a su oponente.

— ¡Tú estás muerto, yo misma te maté! — Gritó furiosa corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el fantasma del asesino más conocido de la ciudad de Sakurami. De pronto el diario Yukki predice un nuevo futuro.

**8 de Julio:**

**1:16 a.m: el intento de Yuno en herir al fantasma de Takao falla.**

**1:18 a.m: Murumuro ataca mi casa con explosivos para alejar al tercero.**

**1:19: Yuno y yo salimos de la casa empapados de sangre.**

**1.22 a.m: El espíritu de third huye.**

**1:25 a.m: Murumuru nos encuentra.**

**1: 28 a.m: me conecto con Deus Machina.**

— ¡Yuno, no podrás…!— Gritó el chico del celular azul tratando de detener a su violenta novia pero era inútil cambiar el futuro en el momento en que estaban ocurriendo los hechos.

Yuno empuñó el arma blanca pero, Takao le golpea violentamente el rostro tumbándola en el profundo charco de sangre pero no logra dejarla inconsciente ya que instantáneamente vuelve a ponerse de pie tratando de buscar su cuchillo el cual se hundió en líquido rojo que se encargaba de ocultar todos los objetos pertenecientes a Yukki. Pero era inútil hallar algo pequeño en un líquido de miles de milímetros. En el cuarto comenzó a olfatearse un nauseabundo olor a cadáveres dando inicio a que el primero y la segunda se desvanecieran un poco.

De pronto se logra ver el sello de Murumuru, el siervo de Deus lanzó unos tres explosivos a la casa pero no eran demasiado terroristas como los de Minene. Una de las bombas cae sobre el cuarto de Yukki dejando un enorme hoyo en la pared dejando a la vista la salida del lugar.

—Yuno vámonos, salgamos de aquí.

— ¿Yukki? —preguntó inocentemente, al parecer su locura se había camuflado.

—Yuno salgamos de aquí, vayamos con Murumuru, tal vez ella nos ayude para que podamos resolver esta situación, por favor ven conmigo.

Los dos chicos salieron de la casa, Yukki pudo notar que el espíritu de Takao había desaparecido, en ese entonces Murumuru aparece en frente de ellos.

—Hola primero, hola segunda. —habló la criatura sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado al otro animadamente.

—Murumuru, menos mal que viniste—contestó Yukki—necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Chicos ustedes saben perfectamente que yo me conecto con su mundo y me encargo de hacer esto un poco más divertido.

—Queremos ver a Deus—respondió el dueño de diario al azar completa y extrañamente serio.

— ¡A la orden! —gritó Murumuru, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yukki y Yuno se conectaron con Deus Machina cumpliendo con la predicción del diario.

—Deus, Deus, venimos a pedirte…—exclamó Yukki pero no pudo terminar de formular su petición.

—Ya sé que vienes a pedirme, quieres que te ayude, sé que el fantasma de Takao los acecha y quiere asesinarlos, pero tú no debes ser el que arregle esto, la que debe solucionar el problema es la segunda, ya que ella fue quien mató a tercero.

— ¿Yo? — preguntó la peli rosa incrédula.

—Si Yuno, tú y no te pongas así de desconfiada, fuiste tú quien descuartizó al dueño del diario asesino y luego juntaste sus pedazos y lo cremaste. Fuiste tú quien empezó todo esto.

De pronto la faceta de la segunda cambia totalmente dejando a contemplación su lado psicópata. Cerró sus puños y comenzó a arrastrar su pié derecho, como lo hacen algunos animales que intentan escapar de algo, de un lado al otro.

— ¡Él quería matar a Yukki!, ustedes saben muy bien que el que intente matar a Yukki me las pagará con sangre ¡No voy a dejar que nada ni nadie intente dañarlo! No iba a dejar que se salga con la suya.

—Respóndeme algo Yuno, tú mataste a Takao, eso se lo sabe a la perfección, pero ahora yo quiero saber si tú destruiste su diario de asesino.

Eso la sobresaltó un poco, trató de calmarse y empezó a recordar el hecho en donde asesinaba a Takao, pero de todas las imágenes que su mente recorría no lograba visualizar el momento donde destruyó el diario de third.

—_Maté a tercero pero no rompí su diario, quizás si logro encontrar ese teléfono y lo destruyo esto termine._ —pensó.

—No Deus creo que no, maté a third pero no destruí su diario.

—Entonces ve y búscalo, eres tú la única que puede resolver esta situación delicada, ese celular debe estar en el mismo paradero donde diste muerte al tercero, no hay posibilidad de que se lo haya retirado de ahí, ve, encuéntralo y acaba con esto.

Yuno asintió, Yukki estaba por acompañarla pero Deus lo retuvo.

— ¿Deus? —preguntó el primero.

—Déjala que vaya sola, esto queda en sus manos.

* * *

><p>Yuno se encontraba en su casa buscando un cuchillo y un martillo para destruir el teléfono de Takao. Una vez que tenía sus herramientas a mano se fue corriendo en dirección al edificio donde mató al asesino más famoso de la ciudad de Sakurami.<p>

El lugar no tenía un buen aspecto que digamos, no estaba como en el momento en que había asesinado a third , había sangre por todos lados tal como en el cuarto de Yukki pero esta vez caían cadáveres del techo, era un momento muy espantoso ¿De dónde es que había salido todo esto?, una escena completamente asquerosa si se podía decir. Caminó con un poco de dificultad, toda la sangre ya le llegaba hasta las caderas.

—Debo salvar a Yukki, debo salvar a Yukki—se repetía varias veces. Finalmente pudo entrar al recinto donde mató a Takao, lo reconoció por las bodegas que había en donde en una de ellas había sacado la cerveza que la dispersó en cuerpo cortado de thrid para luego quemarlo. Ahí vio el diario arriba de un escritorio que se hallaba en el salón, estaba prendido, y al parecer predecía un nuevo futuro.

Corrió hasta él para romperlo, pero su diario predice un nuevo futuro.

**8 de Julio:**

**2:09 a.m: intento destruir el diario de Takao.**

**2:10 a.m: el fantasma de third me ataca y me hiere el brazo derecho.**

**2:11 a.m: el tercero toma su teléfono.**

**2:12 a.m: comienza una batalla. **

De pronto un cuchillo cae del techo hincándole el brazo derecho, ella se queja de dolor, le salía sangre, el espíritu de Takao toma su teléfono e intenta irse pero Yuno corre hacia él sosteniendo su brazo ensangrentado y su cuchillo. Estaba dispuesta a acabar con toda esta situación pero el fantasma la esquiva. Aunque no era un momento exacto para ponerse a pensar, o por lo menos pensar rápido o sea en cuestión de segundos tenía que hacerlo.

—_Haber, él está ahí con su teléfono, mientras yo esté a su vista me esquivará fácilmente, y si…me hundo por la sangre, él no me verá, lo intentaré._

Yuno se hundió en el cauce formado por la sangre, el espíritu de third comenzó a mirar por todas las partes donde había sangre, comenzó a desesperarse hasta que de pronto su diario de asesino predice un nuevo futuro-

**8 de Julio:**

**2:17 a.m: DEAD END.**

Yuno sale de sorpresa emboscándolo detrás de él y rápidamente clava el puñal en el diario asesino de Takao, en ese entonces el espíritu de thrid se desintegra por completo y desaparece en una extraña nube negra, todo el lago de sangre desaparece también.

Yuno Gasai logró resolver la situación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará:<strong>_

_**Bueno, hasta que mi jefa decidió terminar esta parte, ¿quién será el próximo villano? Espero que les haya gustado, las dejo con la conferencia de prensa que dará Lety.**_

**Merezco que me condenen a muerte, que me apedreen, que me puteen, y que me hagan de todo por haberme tardado taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto en subir el segundo capítulo. No lo escribía por distintas razones:**

**Me daba fiaca y no había pan de terminarla XD, creo que me entenderán.**

**Tenía otras historias que terminar O_O**

**Empezó las clases y ando como loca.**

**Estaba en tiempo de exámenes y se me exige mucho, el 5 año de secundaria me complica la vida.**

**Mi escuela realiza un Modelo De Naciones Unidas en donde cada alumno debe representar a un funcionario de gobierno, y es muy costoso en serio.**

**Creo que esas son unas de las causas, no voy a abandonar el fic, lo trataré de terminar. Un beso.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
